Pełny Okrąg
by Arqudis
Summary: Edward Elric powraca z amnezją. Przez cztery lata żył jako Auric, Strażnik Bramy. Ale są bitwy, które tylko on może stoczyć. Czy jego przyjaciele będą w stanie wybudzić Eda i co stanie się z Auric'iem jeśli im się to uda? RoyEd. /HIATUS/
1. Strażnik Bramy

**Autor oryginału: **Nike Femme

**Tytuł oryginału: **Full Circle

**Zgoda:** Na razie brak odzewu.

* * *

Ani bohaterowie ani uniwersum nie należy do mnie. Historia również nie jest moja, ja tu tylko tłumaczę. A jedyne co z tego mam to satysfakcja.

Niebetowane.

* * *

**Rozdział 1: Strażnik Bramy**

Był Strażnikiem już od czterech lat. Chociaż tyle wiedział.

Wiedział także, że był uznawany za jednego z najlepszych w tym fachu.

Jego sława narodziła się dokładnie cztery lata temu, gdy jego ludzie znaleźli go leżącego na poboczu drogi, poobijanego, zakrwawionego i nieprzytomnego, przypominającego kolejną ofiarę wojny. Nie oczekując nic w zamian, zabrali go do siebie i zaopiekowali się nim. Tacy już byli_. _Ale kiedy ostatni Strażnik stracił kontrolę nad nadchodzącą Bramą, on zerwał się z łóżka, przejął kontrolę nad strumieniem energii, przesyłając go przez swoje ciało i ciskając o ziemię, by uziemić portal.

W tym momencie narodziła się legenda. Żaden poprzedni Strażnik nie był w stanie przejąć kontroli nad Strumieniem Bramy przed jej zamknięciem tuż po zerwaniu się połączenia ─ dodatnie sprzężenie zwrotne zazwyczaj zabijało Strażników po jego obu stronach. Tak właśnie umierali Strażnicy, jeśli choroba lub jakiś niefortunny wypadek nie zebrał wcześniej swojego żniwa. Otwieranie i utrzymywanie Bram pomiędzy światami było rzadkim darem, za który należało jednak słono płacić.

Wszystko sprowadzało się do nauki. Prawo zachowania energii. W celu odbycia podróży przez bramę, odpowiednia ilość energii musi przepłynąć w kierunku odwrotnym do podróży, by zachować równowagę. By tworzyć Bramę, Strażnik wysyła niewielką ilość energii do innego Strażnika, który czeka w pożądanym miejscu. Drugi Strażnik uziemia strumień, otwierając portal. Podczas gdy ludzie, dobra czy wiadomości są transportowane, Strażnicy utrzymują przepływ strumienia w kierunku odwrotnym do przepływu transportowanych przedmiotów.

Problem polegał na tym, iż energia potrzebna, by utrzymać przepływ owego strumienia musiała skądś pochodzić. A raczej z kogoś.

Małe ilości, wystarczające by utrzymać handel i wymianę, nie stanowiły dla Strażników żadnego problemu. Poza tym było ich wielu, więc nie musieli nosić tego brzemienia samotnie_. _Ale wtedy między światami wybuchła wojna. W miarę jej postępu coraz więcej Strażników umierało zostawiając brzemię ujarzmiania strumienia tym, którzy przeżyli. A było ich coraz mniej. Zaczęto prosić ich o transport o wiele większej ilości rzeczy niż wcześniej: wojsk, artylerii, zaopatrzenia. Przenoszenie ich wszystkich naraz wymagało od Strażników niesamowitego wysiłku ─ wielu z nich zmarło przez tę mordęgę.

Ale nie on. Jego moce zakrawały na nieludzkie. Czasem nawet go przerażały. Sądził, że czułby się z nimi lepiej, gdyby wiedział więcej o swojej przeszłości i skąd się wzięły. Ale to była kolejna cena jaką musiał zapłacić za swój dar.

Żaden Strażnik Bramy nie posiadał wspomnień sprzed zostania Strażnikiem. Zwykły fakt, część ceny za owy dar. Nikt nie wiedział skąd brali się Strażnicy ─ każdy z nich po prostu się pojawiał i zostawał przyjęty przez społeczność, która go znalazła. Przez to wzrosła nadzwyczajna uprzejmość w stosunku do obcych ─ nigdy nie wiedziałeś, czy czasem nie natknąłeś się na Strażnika w przebraniu.

Strażnik mógł sam wybrać sobie imię lub przyjąć imię nadane mu przez społeczeństwo.

Jego zwali Auric. To mała Nina, córka starosty wioski nadała mu to imię. Gdy spytał, dlaczego akurat takie, zachichotała i odparła, że to przez wzgląd na jego niecodzienne złote oczy i włosy. Mimo, iż zawstydził się wtedy niezmiernie, przyjął to imię w takim duchu, w jakim zostało mu ono nadane. Jego kolorystyka wprowadzała nieco ożywienia wśród wszechobecnych przytłumionych brązów i zieleni.

Zastanawiało go, skąd pochodził i kim był zanim tu przybył...

─ Auric?

Wyrwany z rozmyśleń, odwrócił się w stronę głosu. Nad nim stał jego partner, Alp, uśmiechając się do niego radośnie_. _Lata temu, gdy wybuchła wojna, Gildia Strażników postanowiła się zmobilizować i przegrupować, by zwiększyć swoją skuteczność. Każdemu Strażnikowi przydzielono partnera ─ by mogli się wzajemnie chronić, pomagać sobie w stabilizowaniu coraz większych Bram i mieć pewność, że mogli się bez obaw teleportować, gdy zaszła potrzeba utworzenia połączeń ratunkowych pomiędzy dwoma regionami. Los połączył go z Alpem przez czysty przypadek, ale jest to coś, za co zawsze będzie wdzięczny. Dopełniali się charakterami ─ podczas gdy Auric był szybki w działaniu i impulsywny, Alp był zrównoważony i metodyczny. Szybko stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem i kotwicą_. _Pomimo tego, ze Alp był nieznacznie wyższy i nieco okrąglejszy z twarzy, ci, którzy ich nie znali, często mylili ich z braćmi. Przynajmniej dopóki dany obserwator nie ujrzał ich czarnych rękawic i podwójnego sznura bursztynowych koralików skrytego w fałdach wysłużonego zielonego płaszcza. Te trzy z pozoru niewinne przedmioty zdradzały ich przynależność do Gildii.

─ Auric, idę do ratusza dowiedzieć się co dzieje się na froncie. Idziesz ze mną?

Auric potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

─ Nie Alp, pewnie i tak nie dowiem się niczego nowego. Wolałbym posiedzieć chwilę w ciszy zanim będziemy musieli wrócić do pracy.

─ Racja, prawie zapomniałem! Dzisiaj jest twój Dzień Alepha, prawda? ─ powiedział Alp aż zbyt wesoło. Auric uśmiechnął się pod nosem i mina jego kompana zrzedła. ─ Dobra, dobra. Nie zapomniałem. Mam coś dla ciebie.

─ Nie musiałeś.

─ Ale chciałem. Wiem, że twoje sny w tym czasie stają się gorsze... Może to ci pomoże. ─ Alp wyciągnął w jego stronę mały, oprawiony w skórę dziennik. Auric przyjął go z podziwem. Papier, prawdziwy papier! Ostatnio strasznie trudno było się na niego natknąć - wszystkie dostępne zasoby przeznaczono na użytek wojska. Dostać ot tak całą książkę! Otworzył ją z niemalże czcią, wertując jej puste strony i wdychając zapach skóry i kartek_. _I... czy to prawdziwy ołówek? Podniósł wzrok, oniemiały. Alp uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.

─ Rysowałeś kiedyś, pamiętasz? Zawsze cię to uspokajało.

─ Alp... ─ Nie był w stanie mówić dalej. Czuł, że zwykłe frazesy tylko obniżyłyby wartość podarku. ─ Jest cudowny. Dziękuję ci. ─ Wyciągnął dłoń i złapał przedramię Alpa w żołnierskim uścisku. Zdecydował jednak, że to nie wystarczy i przyciągnął większego młodzieńca do uścisku. ─ Dziękuję.

Alp schylił głowę z zakłopotaniem, ale było widać, że był zadowolony z reakcji na swój prezent.

─ Nie ma za co. Do zobaczenia!

Auric popatrzył za odchodzącym przyjacielem, po czym zwrócił swoja uwagę z powrotem na książkę leżącą na jego kolanach. Wziął do ręki ołówek i z czułością obracał go przez chwilę w palcach, po czym wygładził kartkę dłonią i zapisał datę. Dzień Alepha. Jedyna znacząca data, której musiał się trzymać. Rocznica dnia, w którym stracił swą przeszłość i zyskał teraźniejszość. Dnia, w którym stał się Strażnikiem Bramy.

Kiedyś spytał Alpa, czy przejmuje się swoim Dniem Alepha. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu Alp potrząsnął głową.

─ Nie, niezbyt. Ale ja byłem o wiele młodszy od ciebie, gdy zostałem Strażnikiem. Mniej życia do stracenia. I nie, nie mam snów. Dlaczego?

Dlaczego. Właśnie. Auric westchnął. Te przeklęte sny. Jego ręka zaczęła poruszać się nad pustą kartką papieru. Zawsze w tej samej kolejności. Płonący dom. Skrzydlaty wąż owinięty wokół krzyża. Uzbrojony rycerz o oczach płonących w głębi hełmu, wyciągający w jego stronę dłoń. Jego własne odbicie o zgorzkniałym, gniewnym spojrzeniu. Jego prawą rękę pokrywa coś w rodzaju zbroi rozciągającej się od ramienia aż do czubków palców. I ostatnie ─ nieznajomy czarnowłosy mężczyzna o płomiennym spojrzeniu, trzymający w wyciągniętej dłoni płomień. Zawsze coś do niego mówi, ale Auric nigdy nie jest w stanie dokładnie wychwycić jego słów, zanim budzi się przesiąknięty potem. Stanowy? Starowy? Co to w ogóle znaczyło? Zmarszczył brwi, dodając szczegóły.

Gdy skończył szkicować, słońce stało już wysoko na niebie. Auric zamknął notatnik i wsunął go ostrożnie do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Alp miał rację, jak zawsze zresztą. Czuł się lepiej po przelaniu myśli na papier. Wyprostował się, przeciągając i rozprostowując palce_. _Gdzie podział się Alp? Zapoznanie się z najnowszymi wieściami nie powinno zająć mu aż tyle czasu.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu i Auric uprzytomnił sobie, że już prawie pora obiadu_. _Decydując, że z pustym brzuchem szukanie i tak mu nie pójdzie, postanowił udać się do gospody w której zwykle jadał z Alpem. Praktycznie czuł już zapach mięsnych pasztecików.

─ Auric! ─ dobiegł go zdyszany krzyk. ─ Auric!

Odwrócił się gwałtownie słysząc strach w głosie wołającego. To mała Nina. Wpadła w jego ramiona, gdy tylko schylił się, by lepiej ją słyszeć.

─ Szybko... front... Przedostali się_..._ nadchodzą ranni... odwrót...

─ Gdzie Alp? ─ spytał nagląco.

─ Kazał mi powiedzieć, że pierwszy przeteleportuje się na front i otworzy Bramę! Szybko Auric! ─ zaszlochała, a po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy.

Pobiegł w stronę dziedzińca wioski, jedynego miejsca na tyle dużego, by pomieściło Bramę potrzebnej wielkości. Niejasno zarejestrował innych biegnących razem z nim. Mieszkańcy wioski, wsparcie wojskowe, wszyscy, którzy usłyszeli wieści. W uszach dźwięczały mu krzyki mijanych ludzi.

─ Zrobić miejsce dla Strażnika!

─ Przygotować się na nadchodzących rannych!

Biegnąc, sięgnął umysłem w eter_, _szukając szmeru energii sygnalizującego Alpa nawołującego go poprzez mile, które ich oddzielały. Auric zatrzymał się pośrodku zakurzonego dziedzińca wioski, odrzucając płaszcz i wyciągając koraliki. Trzymając w górze podwójne pasmo, jedna pętla w drugiej, pochylił głowę i wziął długi uspokajający oddech. Wiedział, że ta Brama będzie wyjątkowo trudna ─ energie wytworzone przez eksplozję na froncie zdestabilizują Strumień. Będzie musiał się skupić. Świat zdawał się zanikać z nim samym pośrodku cienistej ciemności. Wszelkie odgłosy stały się przytłumione. Nawet wiatr ustał na ułamek sekundy. Poczuł obecność Alpa lekko drażniącą obrzeża jego świadomości_. _Poderwał głowę do góry. Jego złote oczy zapłonęły, gdy przekierował całą swą moc w koraliki, które zaczęły lśnić. Uderzył prawą ręką o ziemię i wyrzucił koraliki w powietrze, gdzie utworzyły kontur ogromnego koła. Niemal natychmiast pojawił się wir światła.

─ Kai! ─ słowo mocy przecięło powietrze niczym bat i w jednej chwili nowo utworzona Brama wypełniła się masą krzyczących i płaczących ludzi. Auric zadrżał, podczas gdy przez Bramę przechodziło coraz więcej rannych, umierających, a w pewnych przypadkach i zmarłych sprowadzonych przez towarzyszy. Miał nadzieję, że Alp jakoś radzi sobie z uziemianiem tej olbrzymiej energii, którą mu przesyłał, by zachować równowagę transferu. Eksplozja po drugiej stronie Bramy gwałtownie wstrząsnęła Strumieniem i Auric mentalnie przeklął się za brak koncentracji ─ Alp był całkowicie zdolny do zrobienia tego co miał zrobić. Był Strażnikiem dwukrotnie dłużej niż Auric!

Mijały minuty. Albo godziny. Albo i dni, Auric już dawno stracił rachubę. Jego cały świat ograniczył się do jasnego Strumienia Bramy, przepływającego pomiędzy Alpem i nim samym. Zachwiał się do przodu, podtrzymując się rękoma i z niejakim opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że klęczy w piachu przed Bramą ─ jego kolana musiały odmówić posłuszeństwa już jakiś czas temu. Ile zostało jeszcze ludzi? Ile energii będzie musiał jeszcze przesłać? Czy ma jej wystarczająco? Niemal po omacku doczołgał się w stronę Bramy, prawie zostając przy tym potrąconym w chaosie ludzi biegających w tę i z powrotem.

─ Alp? ─ wychrypiał. Obraz zaczął mu się już zamazywać, a chmury dymu i kurzu unoszące się w powietrzu niezbyt ułatwiały mu widoczność. Wszystko powoli zaczynało robić się surrealistyczne.

─ Alp? ─ zawołał ponownie,

W końcu chwiejna sylwetka partnera pojawiła się w jego polu widzenia. Był ubrudzony krwią, zakurzony i blady jak śmierć, ale nadal się poruszał. Skrzywił się na widok Aurica, który doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać równie źle.

─ Wyglądasz okropnie. Wytrzymasz jeszcze parę minut? Przenoszą ostatnich pacjentów ze szpitali polowych.

─ Och proszę cię, zapominasz z kim rozmawiasz ─ odparował Auric szczerząc zęby w wilczym uśmiechu w pokazie brawury, który pewnie byłby bardziej przekonujący, gdyby nagle nie zaczął kaszleć wstrętnym, mokrym kaszlem pomieszanym z krwią. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zdumieniu w ciemną plamę na ziemi tuż przed nim. Więc jednak miał jakieś limity. Jeszcze nigdy nie utrzymywali tak długo otwartej Bramy... Na wpół przytomny zastanawiał się czy to też zostanie dodane do legend o nim i w końcu zdecydował, że tak będzie. Zwłaszcza jeśli go zabije.

─ Auric! ─ krzyknął Alp. ─ Zamknę Bramę! Możemy ją potem ponownie otworzyć...

─ Nie! ─ warknął Auric. ─ Dam radę! Jeszcze tylko parę minut...

─ Auric ─ Alp otworzył usta, by ponownie się z nim kłócić. Wtedy stało się coś, czego nie spodziewał się żaden z nich. Jak w zwolnionym tempie obserwowali lecący w powietrzu granat wroga. Alp obrócił się z oczami rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia. Auric sięgnął desperacko w jego stronę, jakby chciał go przeciągnąć przez Bramę samą siłą woli.

Granat wybuchł. Auric wiedział, z całkowitą pewnością, że Alp jest martwy i że on sam za parę sekund do niego dołączy. Tuż za nim rozległ się krzyk i nawet nie patrząc Auric wiedział, że to Nina. Nina... wszyscy ludzie z wioski... Oni wszyscy umrą. Cała wioska zostanie zmieciona z powierzchni ziemi przez powracający Strumień, który zaraz przybędzie. Wszyscy ludzie, których ewakuowali znajdą Śmierć w miejscu, które miało ich od niej wybawić. Śmierć Alpa pójdzie na marne.

Coś w Auricu pękło. Chwiejne podniósł się na nogi. Czuł jak drugi koniec Bramy krzyczy w jego kierunku, a jego spętlone kable, które pękły wraz ze śmiercią Alpa, spieszą by podzielić jego los.

Uczucie odwzajemnione, pieprz się.

I, dokładnie tak samo jak cztery lata temu, Auric uniósł ręce i przechwycił nadchodzący Strumień pozwalając mu przepłynąć przez swoje ciało. Nagiął go zgodnie ze swoją wolą, wkładając w to resztki energii, starając się połączyć go z końcem, nad którym już panował. Czuł jak Strumień protestuje, stara się go zwalczyć i nagle w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz węża zjadającego własny ogon. Zaciskając zęby powoli zbliżył do siebie ręce, zmuszając oba końce by się spotkały.

Złączył ręce. Rozległa się ogromna eksplozja, po której dało się słyszeć delikatny dźwięk przypominający deszcz. A kiedy przybiegła Nina, jedyną pozostałością po złotowłosym Strażniku był kopcący się dół z kupką lekko tlących się bursztynowych koralików na dnie.


	2. Nie znasz mnie?

**Rozdział 2: Nie znasz mnie?**

Minęły cztery lata.

Cztery lata od kiedy Alphonse Elric w wieku piętnastu lat odzyskał swoje ciało. Teraz miał już dziewiętnaście. Był alchemikiem. Filarem podtrzymującym całą społeczność Risemboolu. Ożenił się z utalentowaną mechaniczką, Winry Rockbell. Został nawet ojcem uroczej, rocznej dziewczynki.

Mimo tego nadal czuł się samotny. I wiedział, że już na zawsze taki pozostanie. Jego brat umarł i już nigdy nie wróci.

Edwart Elric. Stalowy Alchemik, legendarne cudowne dziecko, geniusz, Major, przyjaciel i brat. Poświęcił swoje własne życie, by ocalić brata i dotrzymać obietnicy, którą złożył będąc dzieckiem. Sprawy tego typu zawsze miały dla niego ogromną wagę.

Dupek.

Al westchnął i kopnął leżący nieopodal kamień. Jak zawsze tego dnia wrócił do ruin ich dawnego domu. Winry rozumiała jego potrzebę ujrzenia miejsca, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło. Gdzie urodzili się dwaj utalentowani bracia i gdzie zmuszeni zostali, by przedwcześnie dorosnąć. Gdzie wydarzyły się rzeczy, które doprowadziły jednego z nich do śmierci, a drugiego do życia. Zwykle pogodną twarz mężczyzny wykrzywił grymas, a jego oczy pociemniały.

─ Bracie, jeśli mnie słyszysz, nie miałeś żadnego prawa, żadnego, by dokonać takiego wyboru ─ powiedział na głos. Mógł niemal usłyszeć jak jego brat drwiąco wytyka mu, że niecałe trzy minuty przed podjęciem owego wyboru, Al zrobił dokładnie to samo. I że był jego starszym bratem, nieważne niższym czy też nie, w związku z czym miał w tej sprawie więcej do powiedzenia. I że widocznie udało mu się perfekcyjnie powiązać jego własną alchemię z alchemią brata ─ nie na darmo był w końcu najmłodszym alchemikiem w historii, więc jaki jest cel wywlekania teraz tego wszystkiego? Patrz przed siebie, nie zerkaj wstecz. Al westchnął ciężko, przeczesując ręką krótkie, piaskowe włosy.

─ Potrafię być równie uparty co ty, bracie. I ani trochę mnie nie pocieszasz.

Gdy zdecydował, że jest gotowy, by ponownie zmierzyć się z życiem, słońce zaczęło już zachodzić. Wychodząc przez, a raczej nad miejscem, gdzie niegdyś znajdowały się frontowe drzwi, obrócił się, by po raz ostatni spojrzeć na dom. I zamarł. Coś było nie tak... Czuł dziwny ciężar w powietrzu. Wyraźnie skrzyło się od czegoś przypominającego alchemię. Al napiął mięśnie, szykując się do... cóż, jeszcze nie był pewny do czego. Ale jeśli brat go czegoś nauczył, to z pewnością tego, że zawsze powinien ufać instynktom. A działo się coś naprawdę dziwnego.

Jednak zanim miał szansę zrobić cokolwiek konkretnego, potężny łoskot wstrząsnął wszystkimi fundamentami, przewracając więcej przechylonych belek. Al zakaszlał i zamachał dłonią, by odgonić kurz blokujący mu widok. Widział coś poruszającego się w ciemności wśród gruzu i jego ostrożność zamieniła się w niepokój.

─ Halo? Czy ktoś tu jest?

Nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, zaczął kierować się w stronę postaci. Głośny jęk sprawił, że przyspieszył tempa.

─ Trzymaj się, już idę! Jesteś ranny?

Po drodze musiał transmutować parę większych kawałków tynku, by móc swobodnie przejść. Gdy ostatni kawałek rozsypał się w proch pod jego rękami, Al zasłonił nos chusteczką i zrobił krok naprzód.

─ Halo?

Jego wzrok padł na ciało leżące bezwładnie na ziemi. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, po czym podbiegł do niego, porwał w ramiona i zaczął kołysać nieskładnie bełkocząc.

* * *

Winry Rockbell Elric zamknęła cicho drzwi od pokoju gościnnego, ale nie odeszła od nich od razu. Nadal słyszała jak po drugiej stronie jej mąż kołysze się nerwowo na krześle przy łóżku ich nowego i jak na razie nadal nieprzytomnego gościa. Przełknęła łzy i zakryła dłonią usta, by stłumić szloch, który powstrzymywała od kiedy tylko ujrzała osobę, którą jej mąż trzymał ostrożnie w ramionach z bezwładnie zwisającą głową i twarzą skrytą za złotymi włosami.

Edward Elric widocznie urósł podczas swojej nieobecności. Jego włosy nadal były koloru dojrzewającej w słońcu pszenicy i była pewna, że dostrzegła złoty błysk, gdy Babunia Rockbell podniosła mu powieki w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak wstrząsu mózgu. Był jednak znacznie wyższy od Eda, sprawiając, że był jedynie o włos niższy niż przeciętny człowiek w jego wieku. Jego twarz straciła dziecięcy tłuszczyk ukazując kości policzkowe tak ostre, ze można by się o nie pociąć, a jego skóra była tak blada, że niemal przezroczysta, kontrastując z ciemnymi rzęsami rzucającymi cień na zapadnięte policzki. Wokół oczu widać było cieniutkie zmarszczki, sprawiające, ze wyglądał na więcej niż swoje dwadzieścia lat. Największą zmianą było jednak to, że był_ cały. _Para sprawnych rąk i nóg, żadnego automaila. Winry nie miała pojęcia jak to się stało, ale to był w końcu Stalowy Alchemik. Chłopak, który zasadniczo sprowadził jej męża zza grobu. Jak widać dla Eda nie było rzeczy niemożliwych.

─ Winry?

Odwróciła się, zaskoczona, gdy Al wyszedł z pokoju równie cicho co ona. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Winry przylgnęła do niego, wdzięczna za ten ciepły i pocieszający gest.

─ Tak tylko myślałam... To on, Al. Po wszystkich tych latach. Wrócił do nas. I to cały. Jak?

Al potrząsnął powoli głową.

─ Nie wiem. Po prostu nagle się pojawił. Ale to mój brat... Raczej nie powinniśmy być zbyt zaskoczeni. ─ przytulił ją mocniej ─ Raczej wdzięczni. Och, Winry... On wrócił. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłem...

Czuła jak jej mąż drży, więc sięgnęła do góry i zaczęła lekko masować jego szyję.

─ Chodź. Posiedzę trochę przy nim, kiedy będziesz kłaść Winnie do łóżka.

Oczy Ala zabłysnęły radośnie.

─ Winnie... Edwina będzie mogła poznać swojego imiennika. To jest jak sen... Winry, nie chcę się obudzić.

Przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej.

─ Nie obudzisz się. Bo to prawda, Al. Ed znowu to zrobił. Wrócił do domu.

* * *

Więc zaświaty pachną smażonym bekonem i jajkami, pomyślał blondyn. Interesujące. Jego oczy nadal były zamknięte, ale poważnie rozważał otworzenie ich i poszukanie źródła tych niebiańskich zapachów. Wtedy poczuł kawę i jego oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie. Pożałował tego sekundę później, gdy został oślepiony słońcem. Zdezorientowany zmrużył oczy. Gdzie był? To z pewnością nie były zatłoczone kwatery, które dzielił z Alpem. Jego wzrok błądził po nasłonecznionym, białym i uporządkowanym małym pokoju. Na ścianach znajdowały się szczęśliwe zdjęcia, więc nie był w szpitalu... Było tu zbyt przytulnie, poza tym nie wyczuwał charakterystycznego zapachu metalu, środków odkażających i krwi. Eksperymentalnie poruszył palcami u rąk i stóp. Dobra, wszystko na swoim miejscu, chociaż z jakiegoś powodu bolała go klatka piersiowa.

Usłyszał śmiech dziecka i charakterystyczny ton besztającej matki dochodzący z dołu, choć nie był w stanie usłyszeć słów. Więc był w czyimś domu? Rodziny często zabierały do siebie Strażników w potrzebie... Nagle wspomnienia z tego co się stało zalały jego umysł. Jego Dzień Alepha. Brama. Alp wysadzany w powietrze tuż przed jego oczami. Zacisnął oczy, nie pozwalając wypłynąć gorącym, kłującym łzom. Kolejna część życia wydarta mu sprzed nosa, tylko dlatego, ze przeżył coś czego nie powinien. Zaczynał myśleć, że to jakiś rodzaj klątwy. Usłyszał, jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach, które zaskrzypiały lekko pod ciężarem i drzwi do jego pokoju zostały otwarte. Nie chcąc się z nikim widzieć, pozwolił się sobie zrelaksować i zaczął udawać, że śpi.

─ Obudził się? ─ zapytał przyciszony kobiecy głos.

─ Nie wygląda na to ─ rozległ się miękki męski pomruk. Było w nim coś znajomego, jakby już kiedyś słyszał ten głos.

─ Miałam nadzieję, że będzie w stanie coś zjeść. Wygląda mizernie. Jak myślisz, co takiego zrobił, że ma tyle siniaków?

─ Nie wiem, ale znając jego temperament, raczej nie chciałbym zobaczyć jak wygląda drugi gość ─ padła na wpół zrezygnowała, na wpół rozbawiona odpowiedź. ─ Pamiętasz jak musiałem go powstrzymywać przed rzuceniem się na Pułkownika... ech, to znaczy Generała?

Auric drgnął zaskoczony. Generał? Ostatnimi czasy nie kontaktował się z nikim z wojska. Strażnicy operowali jako osobna gildia i choć wojna wymagała kooperacji z wojskiem, zdecydowanie nie kwapił się, by się z kimś stamtąd widzieć. Po pierwsze, ich obsesja z przestrzeganiem zasad kolidowała z niezależną naturą Strażników. Rozległ się okrzyk i poczuł jak mężczyzna stąpając cicho podchodzi do jego łóżka.

─ Bracie, obudziłeś się?

Koniec udawania. To by było na tyle, pomyślał, gwałtownie siadając i żałując tego natychmiastowo, gdy ból zaczął rozsadzać mu czaszkę. Delikatna dłoń wsunęła się za niego i Auric wdzięcznie skorzystał ze wsparcia. Zmuszając się do zignorowania bólu starał się skupić wzrok na źródle głosu. Twarz znajdująca się przed nim zakołysała się i w końcu jego oczom ukazał się...

─ Alp! Ty żyjesz! ─ sapnął w niedowierzaniu. Zaprzeczenie walczyło z nadzieją i gdy wygrało to drugie, z wdzięcznością uczepił się swojego partnera.

─ Jakim cudem przeżyłeś ten wybuch? Bramę? To nie ma znaczenia! Tak się cieszę , że nic ci nie jest...

Obserwował jak przez te znajome szare oczy przelatuje na zmianę dezorientacja i ulga, gdy mężczyzna odsunął go od siebie i uważnie wpatrywał się w jego twarz.

─ Bracie, o czym ty mówisz? Nazywam się Al, pamiętasz? Sprowadziłeś mnie z powrotem cztery lata temu. Myśleliśmy, że byłeś... martwy.

Zamarł, gdy jego mózg w końcu przetworzył wcześniejsze słowa mężczyzny.

─ Bracie? Cztery lata temu? ...

Al zamrugał oczami.

─ Nie pamiętasz mnie?

Zdezorientowany Auric powoli potrząsnął głową.

I świat Alphonse'a Elrica runął po raz kolejny.


	3. Akceptacja

Nadal nic nie należy do mnie. Oprócz tłumaczenia, rzecz jasna.

* * *

**Rozdział 3: Akceptacja**

Winry dolała sobie do kawy hojną porcję whisky i wypiła ją duszkiem. Potrzebowała tego. Co z tego, że była dopiero jedenasta rano.

─ Chcesz trochę? ─ zaoferowała szorstko mężczyźnie siedzącemu przy kuchennym stole naprzeciwko niej. Ten spojrzał w górę zaskoczony i potrząsnął głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Winnie trajkotała wesoło w swoim krzesełku, wyciągając jedną pulchną rączkę i bulgocząc z satysfakcją, gdy miły nowy pan wyciągnął w jej stronę palec.

─ Znosisz to zadziwiająco dobrze, ─ poskarżyła się Winry.

Auric wzruszył ramionami.

─ Lubię dzieci. I nie pierwszy raz obdarto mnie z całego życia, ─ zauważył. ─ Większość Strażników rozwija dość fatalistyczną postawę w stosunku do tego, co los postanawia na nich zrzucić. Nie ma innego wyjścia, biorąc pod uwagę, że twoje szanse przeżycia kolejnego dnia są o na ogół o wiele mniejsze niż większości ludzi.

─ Masz coś wspólnego z Edem, ─ wymamrotała. ─ Jesteście magnesami na wszystkie dziwne zdarzenia. Choć podejrzewam, że gdyby odwrócić tę sytuację, on nie byłby taki spokojny.

W złotych oczach pojawił się błysk rozbawienia.

─ Muszę powiedzieć, że mówienie o sobie w trzeciej osobie jest trochę dziwne. Ale dobrze wiedzieć, jakie było moje oryginalne imię. Edward Elric, hm? ─ Uśmiechnął się krzywo. ─ Silne imię ─ podoba mi się. Auric... Elric... Chociaż tutaj jest małe podobieństwo.

Winry westchnęła.

─ Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz?

Jego uśmiech zbladł.

─ Winry, oddałbym prawą rękę, by pamiętać...

─ Nie mów tak! ─ wybuchła, podnosząc się gwałtownie i omal nie przewracając stołu. Zaskoczona Winnie zaczęła płakać i Winry zaklęła pod nosem.

─ Cholera. Czekaj chwilę, ─ podniosła Winnie i przytuliła ją do siebie. ─ Cii, cii, już dobrze kochana, mamusia nie chciała cię przestraszyć.

Auric nie odpowiedział, obserwując jak Winry uspokaja płaczące dziecko, które w końcu zasnęło jej na ramieniu. Kobieta podała ostrożnie dziewczynkę Babuni Pinako.

─ Co z Alem? ─ zapytała przyciszonym tonem.

─ Na tyle dobrze na ile można się spodziewać, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności_. _Jest na zewnątrz, myśli. A jak się ma nasz gość?

Winry przewróciła oczami i wróciła do kuchni. Auric wyglądał przez okno opierając się o blat. Podążając za jego wzrokiem zauważyła swojego męża, skulonego przy strumyku płynącym w ich ogrodzie.

─ Przepraszam ─ powiedział Auric nie patrząc na nią.

─ To nie twoja wina, ─ odparła automatycznie. ─ Po prostu... wiesz... i wtedy twoja ręka i noga...

W końcu na nią spojrzał.

─ Ta.

Po uspokojeniu Alphonse'a, Winry usiadła przy zdezorientowanym Auricu i wszystko mu opowiedziała. Pokazała mu zdjęcia. Dwaj mali chłopcy z rozpromienionymi twarzyczkami i identycznymi uśmiechami, które zdradzały ich pokrewieństwo pomimo różnic w wyglądzie. Dziecko z szerokim uśmiechem i złotymi oczami, które rzucały wyzwanie światu. Pomiędzy rękawem a rękawiczką można było dostrzec błysk metalu. Wytłumaczyła mu wymijająco, że to przez jakiś wypadek. Al ma mu potem opowiedzieć szczegóły. Blond włosy młodzieniec w niebieskim mundurze wojskowym. Na jego twarzy malowało się rozdrażnienie, a dłonią przyciskał do piersi jakiś przedmiot.

On. To było jego życie. Ale nic z niego nie pamiętał. Sądząc po reakcjach ludzi, którzy go otaczali, przyjmował to nadzwyczaj dobrze. Alp... nie, Alphonse z tego świata... nie znosił tego tak dobrze. Chyba mógł go zrozumieć... Alp był dla niego najbliższą osobą, którą mógł nazwać rodziną i patrzenie jak na twarzy jego sobowtóra pojawia się odrzucenie było niespodziewanie bolesne, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Alp był martwy. Więc dla Alphonse'a odzyskanie brata, z którym był nadzwyczaj blisko tylko po to, by zostać przez niego odrzuconym... cóż...

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go dłoń, która spoczęła nagle na jego ramieniu. Winry patrzyła na niego z bardzo poważną miną.

─ Auric. Proszę, mógłbyś porozmawiać z Alem?

─ Jesteś pewna, że tego chce?

─ Mężczyźni! Może i nie chce, ale i tak musisz to zrobić, ─ odparła stanowczo. ─ Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym użyła metod, których używałam na Edzie.

─ Czyli?

Podniosła w ciszy klucz francuski. Auric uniósł dłonie w geście poddania i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Winry patrzyła jak odchodzi z tęsknotą czającą się w oczach.

Ed nie odpuściłby tak łatwo, nawet jeśli znaczyłoby to, że zostanie potraktowany kluczem.

* * *

Al pomyślał, że słońce odbijające się od tafli wody było oszałamiające. Wystarczyło odpowiednio długo się w nie wpatrywać, by umysł zlał się w jedno z hipnotyzującym błyskiem. A wtedy nie musiałeś już myśleć, nie musiałeś czuć, nie musiałeś być niczym. Nie musiałeś myśleć o swoim bracie, który nie pamiętał ciebie, mamy, ani swojego własnego poświęcenia.

─ Hej.

Cholera.

─ Winry zasugerowała, żebyśmy porozmawiali.

Al parsknął śmiechem.

─ Znając moją żonę, śmiem wątpić, że to była zwykła sugestia.

Chichot.

─ Machała w moją stronę podejrzanie dużym kluczem francuskim. ─ Al nie spojrzał na Aurica, gdy ten z wdziękiem usiadł obok niego. ─ Więc. Chcesz pogadać?

─ Niekoniecznie.

─ Nie ma sprawy. ─ Drugi mężczyzna przeciągnął się leniwie na trawie zakładając ręce za głowę. Al zerknął na niego. Oczy Aurica były zamknięte, osłaniając go przed słońcem. Ale to była twarz Eda i jego włosy i głos i po prostu _on _i... i...

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że zaczął płakać, dopóki Auric nie podał mu w ciszy chusteczki.

─ Dzięki.

─ Żaden problem. ─ Odezwał się w końcu Auric. ─ Opowiedz mi o nim. Opowiedz mi o mnie.

─ Nie mam pojęcia od czego zacząć, ─ przyznał Al.

─ Może od początku? ─ zaśmiał się Auric. ─ Byliśmy... Jesteśmy braćmi. Jacy byli nasi rodzice?

I Al powoli i z wahaniem zaczął opowiadać. Auric słuchał go w skupieniu z brodą opartą na ręce i z ręką opartą na kolanie.

* * *

─ Panie generale.

─ Hmm? ─ Roy podniósł wzrok, zdziwiony. Kapitan Hawkeye weszła do jego biura w niemal absolutnej ciszy, co nie było ani trochę do niej podobne. Restrykcyjnie przestrzegała wszystkich przepisów wojskowych, jeśli tylko po to, by trzymać Havoca, Fury'ego i resztę jego błazeńskiej załogi w pełnej gotowości. Wślizgiwanie się tu niczym pospolity rozbójnik było dla niej co najmniej niespotykaną praktyką.

─ Powinien pan na to spojrzeć. To od pułkownika Hughesa. ─ Wręczyła mu niewinnie wyglądającą brązową teczkę.

Roy powoli wyciągnął rękę, by ją odebrać, mierząc przedmiot podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Opracował teorię, mówiącą, że najgorsze wieści zawsze przybywają w najprostszych formach. Ostrożnie otworzył teczkę i przeskanował wzrokiem pierwszą kartkę.

Zwykle sławił się tym, że zawsze ma rację i był z tego dumny. Ale wtedy nadchodziły dni takie jak ten, gdy nienawidził tego z całego serca.

─ Naprawdę zamierzają to zrobić. Zebrać wszystkich alchemików niepowiązanych z wojskiem i wysłać ich na front. ─ Roy wiedział, że wojna toczyła się nie po ich myśli, ale wykonanie takiego ruchu przez Fuhrera cuchnęło czystą desperacją. ─ To nie skończy się dobrze.

─ Niech generał spojrzy na pierwsze nazwisko na liście.

─ Alphonse Elric, ─ przeczytał odrętwiały. O Boże. Teczka niemal wyślizgnęła się z jego rąk. Z jakiegoś powodu jedyna rzecz o której był w stanie myśleć była ta, że jeśli coś miałoby sprowadzić Edwarda Elrica zza grobu, jakiekolwiek zaświaty teraz zamieszkuje, to byłoby właśnie to. Chociażby tylko po to, by mógł udusić Mustanga za to, że nie chronił jego młodszego braciszka tak, jak obiecał. Jego wzrok padł na zdjęcie stojące na biurku, jedyny sentymentalny przedmiot, na który sobie pozwolił. Wziął głęboki oddech, uspokajając się i pozwalając, by kontrolę przejęły głęboko zakorzenione nawyki, których wyuczył się podczas swojego długiego czasu spędzonego w wojsku. Gdy ponownie uniósł głowę jego asystentka ujrzała jedynie beznamiętną maskę Majora Generała spoglądającą na nią ze spokojem.

─ Pani kapitan.

─ Panie generale. ─ Hawkeye stanęła na baczność.

─ Powiedzcie pułkownikowi, że potrzebuję bezpiecznej linii...

─ ... by zadzwonić do Elriców. Tak proszę pana, linia powinna być gotowa za dwie godziny...

─ ... ochotnicy mają prawo samodzielnie wybrać do jakiej jednostki chcą należeć, prawda? Mamy jeszcze miejsce...

─ ... obecność jest już potwierdzona, sir, i jeśli mogę z pełnym szacunkiem zasugerować, by zamiast telegramu...

─ ...przy okazji, słyszałem, że linie telegraficzne do Resemboolu zostały zniszczone podczas ostatniego ataku i będą...

─ ... naprawa zajmie około tygodnia, a w związku z tym, że zależy nam na czasie powiadomienie powinno zostać wysłane...

─ ... kurierem? Ale do Resemboolu jest strasznie daleko i poza tym musimy...

─ ... nie ma wolnych ludzi, by posłać kuriera, i tak mamy za mało ludzi...

─ ... więc wyślijmy to pocztą, kapitanie, nic nie poradzimy na to, że serwisy pocztowe są w tym momencie dysfunkcjonalne...

─ ... być może bilet czekający na stacji na pierwszy jutrzejszy pociąg...

─ Znacie pani moje rozkazy, pani kapitanie.

─ Tak jest.

Wychodząc z biura, Riza Hawkeye zauważyła jak jej przełożony sięga dłonią ukrytą w rękawiczce w stronę zdjęcia stojącego na biurku i z rozwagą obraca je ramką do dołu.

* * *

─ Zawsze byłeś utalentowany w rysowaniu, ─ powiedział Al z roztargnieniem, przeglądając dziennik, który wręczył mu Auric. ─ To, jak tworzyłeś krąg transmutacyjny naprawdę robiło wrażenie, chociaż nie musiałeś robić tego często. Nigdy nie musiałeś niczego zmazywać ani poprawiać. Wyglądało to tak, jakbyś już wcześniej obmyślił każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, jeszcze zanim zacząłeś rysować. Spojrzał w górę. ─ Bracie... um... Auric?

Auric leżał na brzuchu wpatrując się przed siebie. Zaskoczony spojrzał na Ala słysząc jego głos.

─ Wybacz. Staram się to wszystko jakoś przetrawić. Nie żebym ci nie wierzył, ale w moim świecie Alchemia nie istnieje. Mamy jedynie Bramy i prawa, które nimi rządzą. Chociaż dostrzegam trochę podobieństw. Oszczędzanie energii brzmi trochę jak równoważna wymiana.

─ Mamy powód, dla którego byłbyś Strażnikiem Bramy. ─ Uśmiechnął się Al. Musiał przyznać, że chociaż nadal był zmartwiony tym, że jego brat nie powrócił... _jeszcze, _przekonywał sam siebie, z pewnością Ed w końcu wszystko sobie przypomni. W końcu pamiętał niektóre rzeczy w snach, prawda? Auric był jednak interesujący jako osobna postać. Dostrzegał w nim przebłyski temperamentu brata, ale on sam był bardziej opanowany, powściągliwy... i o wiele mniej gniewny. Al podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z brakiem bolesnych wspomnień oraz z tym całym fatalistycznym etosem Gildii Strażników, wśród której najwidoczniej istniały jedyne więzy, jakich doświadczył Auric podczas tych czterech lat swojego życia. ─ Opowiedz mi coś więcej o tym, co robią strażnicy.

Niedbałe wzruszenie ramion. Al zauważył też, że podczas gdy Ed zawsze wytwarzał aurę drapieżnego ptaka czającego się na ofiarę, gotowego do ataku w oślepiającym zamachu skrzydeł i szponów, Auric był bardziej zrelaksowany, a przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie. Niczym czujny kot. Łudząco przypominał mu tym pewnego generała, mówiąc szczerze.

─ Otwieramy Bramy. Zamykamy Bramy. Przenosimy przez nie różne rzeczy. Jesteśmy kurierami, jeśli jakaś wiadomość musi być dostarczona w dane miejsce bardzo szybko - potrafimy teleportować się bez użycia Bramy. ─ Przez jego twarz chwilowo przeleciał smutek. ─ W ten sposób Alp przedostał się pierwszy na front.

─ Musiałeś być już wcześniej w miejscu do którego chcesz się teleportować? ─ zapytał Al zafascynowany.

─ Nie. O ile zostanie nam powiedziane nam dokąd idziemy, możemy poczuć cel poprzez linie _qi_... um... to linie energii płynące poprzez strukturę całego świata. Kiedy otwieramy Bramę, tak naprawdę naginamy te linie do własnej woli. Jeśli chodzi o inne obowiązki Gildii... Jesteśmy świetnymi szpiegami i czasem przyjmujemy zlecenia jako sekretni ochroniarze. Ale jeśli komukolwiek o tym powiesz, będę musiał cię zabić.

Al zamrugał.

─ Żartuję. I tak nie ma tu nikogo ważnego, komu mógłbyś to powiedzieć. ─ Auric rozciągnął się komfortowo i wykrzywił z bólu, gdy napięty mięsień dał znać o swoim niezadowoleniu. ─ Pomyśl o tym. Możemy pójść gdzie tylko chcemy, kiedy tylko chcemy... Większość ludzi patrzy na nas i widzi po prostu Strażnika, a nie poszczególną, indywidualną twarz. A wszyscy jesteśmy bardzo dobrze wyszkoleni w walce wręcz. Nie masz innego wyjścia jeśli nosisz ze sobą takie sekrety. Więc Gildia, w swojej nieskończonej mądrości, zdecydowała, że okazjonalna wymiana umiejętności na pieniądze lub wpływy ma sens.

─ Równoważna wymiana, ─ wymamrotał Al.

Auric spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

─ W pewnym sensie tak, masz rację. W końcu polityka i władza składa się z wymiany różnych przysług. A jeśli o tym mowa. ─ Spojrzał znacząco na otwarty dziennik leżący na kolanach Ala i wydał z siebie pytający odgłos.

─ Och! Cóż, pierwszy rysunek to miejsce, w którym cię znalazłem... mieszkaliśmy tam jako dzieci. Spaliliśmy ten dom, kiedy stałeś się Państwowym Alchemikiem... powiedziałeś mi, że to po to, byśmy zawsze poruszali się do przodu, a nie cofali. Drugi rysunek to symbol alchemiczny. Nosiła go nasza nauczycielka i my również... Po twoim... zniknięciu sam Fuhrer podarował go nam jako oficjalny herb rodziny Elric. ─ Al podciągnął rękaw ukazując węża i krzyż na swoim przedramieniu. ─ Kiedy sprowadziłeś mnie z powrotem to właśnie było na moim ramieniu, to prawdopodobnie pozostałość po procesie transmutacji.

─ Następny rysunek to zbroja, do której przypieczętowałeś moją duszę. A to ty, ze swoim automailem. ─ Oczy Ala zatrzymały się z szczęśliwym blaskiem na nienaruszonej prawej ręce Aurica. ─ A ostatni rysunek... to generał Mustang.

─ Człowiek, dla którego pracowałem? ─ zapytał Auric. ─ Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi miałbym pamiętać właśnie jego?

─ Nie wiem, ─ odparł Al, marszcząc czoło. ─ Może to dlatego, że opiekował się nami, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi?

─ To nie ma sensu. W takim razie na pewno pamiętałbym też Winry i Babunię Pinako. ─ Znajome napięcie wkradało się w jego złote oczy. Al bardzo dobrze znał to spojrzenie. Ed zawsze patrzył w taki sposób, gdy pojawił się przed nim nowy problem, który należało rozwiązać. ─ Zawsze coś do mnie mówi, w tym śnie. Stanowy?

─ Sta─no─wy... ─ powoli przeliterował Al. ─ Stalowy! To twój tytuł. Każdy państwowy Alchemik dostaje oficjalny tytuł, którym się posługuje. Generał Mustang to Płomienny Alchemik. A ty jesteś sławnym Stalowym Alchemikiem.

─ Byłem, Al. Żaden ze mnie teraz alchemik. Zwykły, pokorny Strażnik Bramy, daleko, daleko od domu... ─ Auric ugryzł się w język, gdy tylko te słowa wypłynęły z jego ust, widząc jak zmienia się wyraz twarzy Ala. ─ Al, przepraszam, nie chciałem tego wypominać.

Al potrząsnął głową.

─ Ja też przepraszam, Auric.

Auric uniósł jedną brew.

─ Za co?

─ Za... Cóż... Nie zareagowałem w najlepszy sposób. I jeśli poczułeś, że jestem na ciebie zły za to, że nie jesteś tym, kim chciałbym byś był... Cóż... jestem zły. Ale nie na ciebie. Jesteś kim jesteś i to nie twoja wina. Po prostu naprawdę chciałbym, by sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, to wszystko.

─ Los to los. Jedyne co możemy zmienić, to to, w jaki sposób się z nim uporamy. ─ Auric uniósł jeden kącik ust w uśmiechu ─ Nieoficjalne motto Gildii. Typowe bzdety, których oczekiwałbyś od bandy ludzi bez żadnych wspomnień. ─ Wstał i otrzepał się. ─ Wracamy do środka? Robi się już późno i jestem pewny, że Winry myśli, że już się tu pozabijaliśmy.

─ Raczej, że to ja zabiłem ciebie. To _ja_ jestem teraz alchemikiem w tej rodzinie. No i jestem wyższy.

Znajoma iskra zapłonęła w oczach Aurica.

─ Nazywasz mnie niskim?

* * *

_Trzy rozdziały za nami, a przed nami jeszcze długa droga :D To pierwsze tłumaczenie jakie kiedykolwiek wstawiłam na pastwę internetu. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to czyta i że wam się podoba. Dajcie znać co myślicie i czy mam kontynuować. Miłego!_


	4. Separacja

Przepraszam za tak długą zwłokę. Bez zbędnych słów - kolejny rozdział.

Disclaimer: Nadal nic nie należy do mnie.

* * *

**Rozdział 4: Separacja**

Auric stał opierając się o kominek i przypatrując sztucznej, rodzinnej scenie, która rozgrywała się przed jego oczami. Babunia Pinako trzymała na rękach małą Edwinę, Winry dopasowywała rozrzucone na stoliku do kawy skarpetki, a Al czytał i oglądał swoją rodzinę. Dla postronnego obserwatora mogłoby to wyglądać jak spokojny obrazek, jednak osoba bardziej spostrzegawcza mogłaby zauważyć sposób, w jaki zaciśnięte były usta Winry lub to, jak Al nerwowo bawił się książką leżącą na jego kolanach. W końcu Babunia Pinako wstała, oświadczając chłodno, że idzie położyć Edwinę do łóżka.

Krzyki rozległy się, gdy tylko opuściła pokój dzienny.

─ Nie możesz mówić poważnie ─ wybuchła Winry. ─ Ed przewróciłby się w grobie, gdybyśmy w ogóle zdecydowali się mu go wykopać.

─ Ed stoi obok ciebie. I generał ma _rację,_ nie mamy wyboru. Nie wiadomo, gdzie zostanę wysłany, jeśli będę czekał, aż mnie powołają ─ zauważył Al, starając się brzmieć rozsądnie.

─ _Auric _to nie Ed. I jestem pewna, że się ze mną zgadza. W końcu istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego jego Gildia nie zadawała się z wojskiem, prawda? ─ Winry czuła drobne wyrzuty sumienia widząc jak Al krzywi się na jej słowa, ale zamierzała wykorzystać swoją przewagę.

─ Al... ─ kontynuowała ─ nie możesz zgłosić się na ochotnika do wojska. To samobójstwo. Nie licząc polityki, wojna nie toczy się dla nas w zbyt pomyślnym kierunku, dobrze o tym wiesz. Liczba Państwowych Alchemików ostatnio strasznie maleje i równie dobrze wiesz, że nie idą na emeryturę, by odpocząć w ciepłych krajach! Osoby powołane mogą chociaż zostać zwolnione ze służby po wojnie i może będziesz miał jeszcze trochę czasu zanim powołają ciebie...

─ Słyszałaś generała, Winry ─ odpowiedział Al zmęczonym tonem. ─ Jestem na samym szczycie listy, z dość oczywistych powodów.

─ Nie jesteś aż tak dobry ─ wykłócała się gniewnie Winry.

─ Ale jestem Elriciem ─ nadeszła łagodna odpowiedź jej męża. ─ Ludzie pamiętają Eda. To w równej mierze propaganda mająca na celu podniesienie morali, co autentyczne zapotrzebowanie na alchemików. Jeśli nie mogą dostać Stalowego Alchemika, wezmą jego brata.

Auric spojrzał na Ala z uznaniem. Sądził, że ten uprzejmy młodzieniec jest zbyt naiwny, by dostrzec sposób w jaki to wszystko naprawdę funkcjonowało.

─ Pamiętaj, że jestem już dorosły. Dam radę o siebie zadbać. Ed był jeszcze dzieckiem, gdy dołączył do wojska i jakoś sobie radził.

─ Bo miał ciebie!

─ _I_ generała. Dam sobie radę, Winry. Generał będzie się mną opiekował ─ głos Ala był przekonujący i racjonalny. Co najgorsze, mężczyzna miał rację. Ale to nie znaczyło, że powinno jej się to podobać. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i obaj mężczyźni mogli niemal dostrzec trybiki obracające się w jej głowie w poszukiwaniu riposty.

─ Nie będzie mógł być przy tobie cały czas!

Auric zdecydował, że to odpowiedni moment, by przerwać parze.

─ Winry... Ja będę go pilnował.

Oboje spojrzeli na niego w zdziwieniu.

─ Co?

Blondyn zaśmiał się lekko.

─ Cóż, tutaj jestem bezużyteczny, nie sądzicie? Żadnych wspomnień, żadnych prawdziwych obowiązków. Do tego jestem beznadziejny w pracach domowych. Równie dobrze mogę iść z Alem i się na coś przydać. Wiecie, że jestem dobrze obeznany z wojną. I czy Babunia Pinako nie mówiła czegoś o znajomych widokach i dźwiękach pobudzających wspomnienia? A skoro wygląda na to, że sporą część poprzedniego życia spędziłem w Centralnym Mieście...

─ Nie chcę brzmieć... nieuprzejmie, ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale nie pamiętasz nic o alchemii, co sprawia, że jesteś... dość bezbronny. I nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób mielibyśmy wytłumaczyć kim jesteś.

─ Co do tego ostatniego... jeśli ten twój generał Mustang jest tak silny i wpływowy za jakiego się podaje, jestem pewny, że coś wymyśli. A jeśli chodzi o to pierwsze... ─ na twarz Aurica wstąpił wilczy uśmiech. Al widział już ten wyraz na twarzy swojego brata. Nigdy nie znaczył nic dobrego.

─ Nadal jestem Strażnikiem. Mamy swoje sposoby.

─ Udowodnij ─ w oczach Winry nadzieja walczyła z podejrzeniem.

─ Oczywiście.

I nagle Auric zniknął. Winry odskoczyła do tyłu, przestraszona, tylko po to, by wpaść prosto na Aurica, który zmaterializował się tuż za nią.

─ Trzymaj się! ─ złapał ją lekko za ramiona. Winry ogarnęło dziwne uczucie bycia rozciąganą, a w następnej chwili patrzyła na Ala z drugiej strony pokoju, Pisnęła i Auric zaśmiał się, nadal stojąc za nią.

─ Wybacz. Zawsze tak jak, ale da się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Al patrzył na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

─ To ta teleportacja, o której mi wspominałeś? Ta, do której nie potrzebujesz Bramy?

─ Tak. Możemy przenosić ze sobą jedną osobę. Więc, jak widzisz, Winry, będę mógł wydostać Ala z każdej podbramkowej sytuacji. I obiecuję, że będę go uważnie pilnować.

─ Dlaczego? ─ nadeszło ostre pytanie dobiegające z wejścia do pokoju. Babunia Pinako dokuśtykała do zaskoczonego Aurica. Uniosła ku niemu głowę i zmierzyła go badawczym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

─ Jak sam powiedziałeś, nie masz tu żadnych zobowiązań. Twoja Gildia, z tego co mówiłeś, nie wygląda na miejsce, w którym zbytnio dbano o jakiekolwiek więzi. Więc jak możesz robić to ty, nie posiadając żadnych wspomnień?

Na ustach Aurica pojawił się grymas, ale nadal pewnie patrzył jej w oczy.

─ Masz rację. Ale nie robię tego czysto bezinteresownie. Zawsze chciałem poznać swoją przeszłość, jeszcze zanim zostałem Strażnikiem Bramy. Oczywistym wydaje się być, to, że jej spora część powiązana jest z wojskiem i niech mnie diabli, jeśli pozwolę tym ograniczonym idiotom się przede mną ukrywać. I mylisz się co do Gildii... Tworzą się wśród nas więzi. Do drugiej osoby.

Spojrzał na Ala i młodszemu mężczyźnie niemal zaparło dech w piersi, bo to było to samo spojrzenie, które widział niejednokrotnie u Eda. Wściekle opiekuńczy wzrok, zapewniający, że zrani każdego, kto odważy się choćby tknąć jego brata. Wzrok sprawiający, że Ed wydawał się być dwa razy wyższy.

─ Nie byłem w stanie przypilnować Alpa i przez to umarł. Wiem, dlaczego nie mogłem być wtedy przy nim, ale to niczego nie ułatwia. Nie zamierzam stracić go ponownie. Czy to odpowiada na twoje pytanie? ─ spojrzał w dół na starszą kobietę.

Spojrzała na niego badawczo, po czym przytaknęła usatysfakcjonowana. Zaskoczony Auric poczuł na skórze jej suche usta, gdy nagle pocałowała go w policzek.

─ Dobrze wiedzieć, że utrata wspomnień nie wypaczyła twojego sumienia, _Edwardzie._ Pozwolę wam teraz dokończyć pakowanie. Powinieneś już niedługo iść spać, jeśli chcesz jutro złapać pierwszy pociąg, Al.

─ Tak jest, proszę pani ─ wymamrotał Al nieprzytomnie.

Auric popatrzył jeszcze przez chwilę za budzącą grozę staruszką, ale po chwili otrząsnął się mentalnie.

─ Nie mam zbyt wiele do pakowania ─ wymamrotał cierpko. ─ Jednak Winry... Mógłbym poprosić cię o naostrzenie i wyważenie paru rzeczy?

─ Jakich rzeczy? ─ zapytała podejrzliwie.

Pochylił się z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach i z długich do kolan butów wyjął dwa długie sztylety.

─ Te... ─ następne były krótkie ostrza ukryte w rękawicach ─ oraz te.

Podszedł do płaszcza wiszącego na korytarzu i wyjął z niego garść małych, metalowych gwiazdek.

─ Nie zapominając o tych i och, poczekaj chwilkę... ─ pochylił się raz jeszcze i wyciągnął małe ostrze, ukryte w obcasie buta.

─ Tak, to chyba wszystko ─ błysnął swoim najlepszym uśmiechem. ─ Obrona własna, rozumiesz chyba. Przydadzą się też, gdy będę pilnował Ala.

Winry patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

─ Miałeś je przy sobie przez cały ten czas? Z _Winnie? _I nic nie powiedziałeś?

Uśmiech Aurica zaczął gasnąć, gdy zaczęła iść w jego stronę z groźbą czającą się w oczach.

Al przygryzł wargę, starając się nie roześmiać.

─ Auric... Chyba powinieneś już zacząć uciekać.

* * *

Według Aurica opuścili dom o nieprzyzwoitej godzinie. Kości nadal bolały go po całej tej historii z Bramą, która zapoczątkowała ten bałagan. Nie doznał jednak żadnych długotrwałych obrażeń, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Pożegnanie z kobietami zostającymi w domu było dość markotne. Al przez długi czas wisiał nad małą Edwiną, obiecując jej w ledwo słyszalnym tonie, że wróci do domu. Po poznaniu historii ojców opuszczających rodzinę Elriców, Auric był w stanie docenić niepokój malujący się na twarzy Winry, gdy wyciągnęła się w górę, by pocałować Ala na pożegnanie.

Lekko zaskoczyło go jednak, gdy przyciągnęła go do siebie w dół i pocałowała go w czoło.

─ Bądź ostrożny, Auric. Pilnuj Ala. I uważaj na siebie.

Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

─ Kto zraniłby niewinnego gapia?

Twarz Winry pociemniała i dziewczyna z rozmysłem pociągnęła go za włosy.

─ Trudno nazwać cię mało zauważalnym, Auric. Legenda o Stalowym Alchemiku nadal żyje. A ty... to znaczy Ed... cóż, nigdy zbytnio nie martwiłeś się unikaniem wrogów i pozostawaniem w cieniu.

─ Dobrze wiedzieć ─ odpowiedział Auric nonszalancko. ─ Okropnie byłoby się dowiedzieć, że byłem jakimś mięczakiem.

Teraz, siedząc na stacji, zaczynał żałować swoich wcześniejszych słów. Zdawało mu się, że ludzie przypatrują się mu nawet mimo tego, że zawinięty był szczelnie w swój zielony podróżny płaszcz. Auric zapragnął dawnej anonimowości Strażnika, którą miał w swoim świecie. Mocniej skulił się w wysłużonej ciasnocie płaszcza i naciągnął na głowę kaptur. Al spojrzał na niego pytająco, więc Auric wskazał skinieniem głowy na ich obserwatorów.

Alphonse przytaknął niemal niedostrzegalnie, przyjmując ostrożny wyraz twarzy.

Auric niemalże zaczął żałować tego, że powiedział młodszemu mężczyźnie o swoich zmartwieniach, ale Al musiał się kiedyś nauczyć albo skończy martwy w tej bezsensownej wojnie o wiele za szybko.

Kolejny plus - Al bardzo szybko się uczył.

W końcu młodszy mężczyzna nachylił się ku niemu.

─ Myślę, że oni po prostu myślą, że jesteś atrakcyjny. W mieście nie ma zbyt wielu tak przystojnych młodych mężczyzn.

Auric zaczął poważnie rozważać przeteleportowanie chichoczącego Ala w ścianę.

* * *

Kapitan Hawkeye rzuciła okiem na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Zasugerowała wcześniej Alphonse'owi Elricowi, że wyślą po niego samochód na stację, ale ten nalegał, że jest w stanie sam dotrzeć do centrali. Jeśli zdążył na pociąg, powinien niedługo być na miejscu.

Podeszła do biura swojego przełożonego i zapukała przed wejściem do środka.

─ Panie generale? Prosił mnie pan o bieżące informacje na temat przybycia Alphonse'a Elrica. Powinien być tu za jakieś piętnaście minut.

Mustang przytaknął w roztargnieniu.

─ Dobrze. Proszę go tu przyprowadzić, gdy tylko dotrze.

W dłoniach trzymał zdjęcie, które normalnie stało w kącie jego biurka. Wyglądało na to, że jego następnym domem zostanie szuflada, która aktualnie była otwarta.

─ Oczywiście, panie generale.

Cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i dopiero wtedy pozwoliła opaść masce promiennej wydajności, przykładając dłoń do ust.

Dobrze wiedziała, kto był na tym zdjęciu. Sama mu je dała.

To były Walentynki w roku, w którym powrócił Alphonse i Edward... zniknął. Wojna czy nie wojna, miłość lub też pożądanie, bo bywało i tak, nadal czuć było w powietrzu i każdy w biurze miał jakieś plany. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem ich przełożonego, co było bardzo dziwne, jeśli brać pod uwagę jego reputację kobieciarza. Nawet Havoc, który normalnie niepokoił się o tym, by Roy nie ukradł mu wybranki, zaczynał się martwić. Więc wspomniała o tym Mustangowi. Swobodnie. Od niechcenia. Za szczelnie zamkniętymi drzwiami.

─ Wszyscy o tym mówią, panie generale.

─ Czy mówiąc o wszystkich ma pani również na myśli siebie, pani kapitan? ─ zapytał przeciągając samogłoski, spoglądając znad raportu, który właśnie czytał.

─ Nie, proszę pana, ale... Mogę dostać pozwolenie na swobodną wypowiedź?

─ Czy kiedykolwiek jej pani nie dostała?

─ Nie panie generale, ale... pana podwładni się o pana martwią. Zamknął się pan w sobie od czasu tego... wypadku ze Stalowym. To niezdrowe. Wszyscy tęsknimy za Edwardem, ale pan pozwala się temu pochłonąć, a to może panu zaszkodzić. Rozumiem, że jest pan podatny na stres, ale musi się pan odprężyć.

─ Hawkeye ─ w jego głosie dało się wyczuć ostrzegawczą nutę. ─ Zaczynasz brzmieć jak moja matka.

─ Tak jest, proszę pana. Niech pan... Roy... wyjdź chociaż z kimś raz po raz na jakąś kolację, daj sobie odpocząć. Jest wiele pięknych kobiet, które z chęcią potowarzyszą ci na kolacji w te Walentynki.

Starała się nie wzdrygnąć pod jego spojrzeniem.

─ Kapitanie... Czyżbyś starała się mi coś zaproponować?

─ Panie generale... ─ Mustang wstał i podszedł do niej równymi, odmierzonymi krokami, okrążając ją, podczas, gdy kobieta stała na baczność pośrodku dywanu. Czuła ciepło bijące od jego ręki, gdy stał za nią, sięgając po wsuwki przytrzymujące jej włosy. Łagodnie je wyciągnął spuszczając jej delikatne blond włosy na ramiona. Zaczął przeczesywać je palcami.

─ Ma pani bardzo piękne włosy, pani kapitan ─ powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem ─ Pasują do pani.

Zarumieniła się wściekle, walcząc o zachowanie neutralnego wyrazu twarzy. Wdzięczna była za to, że mężczyzna nie widział jej twarzy z miejsca, w którym stał. Nadal jednak przeczesywał ręką jej włosy.

─ On również miał piękne włosy. Niczym czyste złoto. Tak samo jak jego oczy.

Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, gdy zrozumienie spadło na nią niczym kamień ciążący w żołądku. Roy powrócił do swojego biurka i usiadł przy nim z leniwą gracją znaczącą każdy jego ruch.

─ Proszę słuchać uważnie, pani kapitan, gdyż powiem to tylko raz. I te słowa nie mają prawa wyjść poza ten pokój.

─ Czuję się głęboko wzruszony waszą troską. Naprawdę ją doceniam. Proszę zapewnić Havoca, że jego harem jest nadal bezpieczny. Jestem dorosły, zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektórymi potrzebami trzeba się zająć. Sądzę, że moja reputacja jest wystarczającym dowodem na to, że o to dbam. Walentynki to jednak dzień kochanków. Nie zamierzam obniżyć wartości tej okazji spędzając ją w ramionach osoby, której imienia nie będę pamiętać o poranku ─ jego oczy były zachmurzone, chociaż wyraz jego twarzy nie uległ zmianie ─ Nie zamierzam również wykorzystać przyjaciółki, nieważne jak chętna by ona nie była, wiedząc, że nie jestem w stanie dać jej tego, czego pragnie.

Powiedziała jedyną rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy.

─ Edward nie żyje, panie generale.

─ A ja nigdy nie powiedziałem mu tego, co powiedzieć powinienem. A co nie miało początku... nie może mieć i końca, prawda, pani kapitan? ─ wstał gwałtownie z siedzenia ─ Pójdę po filiżankę świeżej kawy. Wrócę za pięć minut. Czy mogłaby pani podczas mojej nieobecności wypełnić dokumenty, które są na moim biurku? ─ zamknął drzwi, zostawiając ją w pokoju, by mogła pozbierać swoją godność w prywatności jego biura.

Następnego dnia przyniosła mu zdjęcie. Pułkownik Hughes zrobił je parę lat wcześniej, bawiąc się w biurze swoim nowym aparatem. Na zdjęciu widniał uśmiechający się Edward Elric, spoglądający na kamerę znad książki. Siedział na parapecie w bibliotece, a wiatr rozwiewał kosmyki włosów, którym udało sie uciec z jego ciężkiego warkocza. Alphonse znajdował się najprawdopodobniej obok pułkownika, gdyż w oczach Eda dało się dostrzec ten łagodny, ciepły wzrok zarezerwowany tylko mu najbliższym osobom. Kontrast pomiędzy światłem i cieniami padającymi na jego twarz był uderzający.

─ Jedno z najlepszych zdjęć jakie w życiu zrobiłem. Nie licząc zdjęć Alicii, oczywiście. Niech mnie, można zobaczyć mężczyznę wyglądającego z twarzy dziecka. Będzie z niego niezły łamacz serc, gdy tylko dorośnie ─ wymamrotał wtedy Hughes.

Nigdy już nie dowiedzą się, czy to okazałoby się być prawdą. Edward Elric nigdy nie dorośnie.

Później, tej samej nocy, zostawiła to zdjęcie na biurku swojego przełożonego w prostej złotej oprawce z malutką karteczką mówiącą "Wesołych Walentynek"

Następnego dnia zauważyła, że zdjęcie stoi w kącie biurka, zwrócone ku Mustangowi. Spojrzał na nią i kiwnął głową, na co odpowiedziała skinięciem. Pomiędzy przyjaciółmi słowa były niekiedy zbędne.

Ale to nadal bolało. Bardzo.

* * *

Specjalne podziękowania dla Lucrecii LeVrai za pomoc w poprawianiu poprzednich rozdziałów. Jesteś wielka! :3


	5. Ponowne spotkanie

Disclaimer: W dalszym ciągu nic nie należy do mnie (oprócz tłumaczenia rzecz jasna)

* * *

**Rozdział 5: Ponowne spotkanie**

Alphonse spojrzał ze zmartwieniem na mężczyznę idącego w ciszy u jego boku. Auric zdawał się być zajęty analizowaniem jakiejś sprawy. Czy to było coś, co powiedział w pociągu? Chcąc zabić czas, sporo rozmawiali podczas podróży i Al wszedł w głębsze szczegóły ich przygód. Opowiedział o zdolności Eda do wykonywania alchemii bez użycia kręgu transmutacyjnego oraz o wiedzy kryjącej się za Bramą Prawdy, którą ta dzieliła się oczywiście za pewną ceną. Krótko potem odpowiedzi Aurica ograniczyły się do pojedynczych słówek. Czyżby chodziło o zainteresowanie Bramą Prawdy wiążące się z jego profesją Strażnika?

─ Auric? ─ brak odpowiedzi. ─ Auric? ─ ponowił pytanie.

─ Co? Och, wybacz. Zamyśliłem się, to nic takiego ─ blondyn uśmiechnął się bez wyrazu**_, _**ale jego oczy zalśniły. Al zauważył, że oczy Aurica naprawdę rzadko trwały w bezruchu. Jedynym wyjątkiem były momenty, gdy naprawdę cię słuchał lub chciał, byś ty słuchał jego. Przez resztę czasu były w ciągłym ruchu, przesuwając się z miejsca na miejsce, blisko, daleko, na prawo, na lewo, zataczając pełny krąg, katalogując otoczenie. Ed nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Chociaż Ed tak naprawdę nigdy za bardzo nie przejmował się tym, co go otaczało. Żył w świadomości, że w każdej chwili może wpaść tam, gdzie boją się wkroczyć nawet anioły. Jego bratu z pewnością nie brakowało wiary we własne umiejętności.

Al zmarszczył brwi. Kiedy zaczął myśleć, że Ed jest osobą niezależną od Aurica? Naprawdę nie chciał się w to bardziej zagłębiać, a tym bardziej w to, jaki styl życia sprawiał, że ktoś miał takie oczy jak Auric.

─ O czym myślisz?

─ O różnych rzeczach. Na przykład takich, że ci ludzie tutaj tak naprawdę nie są prawdziwymi żołnierzami ─ odpowiedział Auric uprzejmym tonem.

Al drgnął, ale udało mu się poskromić ochotę, by natychmiast obrócić się i zacząć gorączkowo rozglądać w każdym kierunku. W końcu swobodnie odwrócił głowę, niby podziwiając otoczenie, jak robiło to większość mieszkańców wsi, aż ujrzał idącą nieopodal nich grupkę, o której mówił Auric. Dla niego wyglądali zwyczajnie, wszyscy w idealnie wyprasowanych mundurach i wypucowanych butach.

─ Jesteś pewien? Według mnie wyglądają całkiem zwyczajnie ─ zapytał powątpiewająco Al.

Ale Auric zdążył już zaciągnąć kaptur na głowę i zaczął prowadzić Ala głęboko w tłum.

─ Ich mundury są stanowczo za nowe dla ich rangi. Ze wstęg można wywnioskować, że mają za sobą niezłą karierę wojskową, medale sugerują, że widzieli już niejedną bitwę, jednak ani ich buty ani kabury nie są w najmniejszym stopniu zużyte. Żaden prawdziwy żołnierz nie zapomina najpierw wysłużyć sprzętu zanim zacznie go używać, nawet jeśli dopiero co mu go przydzielono.

─ Może przenieśli ich tu z działu administracji? Jesteśmy w końcu w Centralnym Dowództwie.

─ To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Starych nawyków nie porzuca się ot tak. Czasem mogą uratować ci skórę ─ wymamrotał Auric. ─ Założę się, że ten twój generał Mustang nadal od czasu do czasu przegląda swój sprzęt. Spójrz też na to jak układają się ich mundury - poza zwykłą bronią mają też ukrytą . Do tego wszystko jest z najwyższej półki, jeśli u was wygląda to tak samo jak w moim świecie. Uwierz mi, wojsko nie dostaje takich cacek, zwłaszcza w czasie wojny ─ poruszał się w tłumie z wyuczoną łatwością, co przypomniało Alowi, że jedną ze specjalności Gildii było szpiegowanie.

─ Chodź.

Al powstrzymał się przed westchnięciem i podążył za blondynem. Wyglądało na to, że kiedy Auric się na coś uwziął, trudno było go od tego odciągnąć.

* * *

─ Powinien już tu być ─ denerwowała się Hawkeye.

Havoc przeniósł na nią swój wzrok.

─ Al jest całkiem dobrym alchemikiem, zupełnie jak niegdyś Szefunio. Potrafi o siebie zadbać.

─ Z Ala jest jednak trochę większy... pacyfista ─ dodał z wahaniem Fury.

W pokoju zapanowała ciążąca cisza, którą przerwało przybycie generała. Masował grzbiet nosa, jakby chciał pozbyć się uciążliwego bólu głowy. Wszyscy zebrani zerwali się na nogi.

─ Spocznijcie, tylko przechodzę. Ala jeszcze tu nie ma?

─ Nie, panie generale.

─ Cóż, pewnie postanowił jeszcze pozwiedzać ─ westchnął Roy. ─ Hawkeye, idę na krótki spacer, oczyścić umysł. I proszę, niech pani zasugeruje majorowi Lee wypożyczenie słownika od kwatermistrza. Zaczynam się czuć jak nauczyciel. Czy ta kupka niezwykle ekscytujących raportów z misji, którą widzę na moim biurku, może poczekać do mojego powrotu?

Hawkeye w zamyśleniu przechyliła głowę.

─ Ma pan dwadzieścia minut, panie generale. I proszę nie zwiedzać miasta. ─ Z rozwagą wyjęła z kabury pistolet i ostentacyjnie położyła go na biurku niedaleko siebie. ─ Właśnie dostałam ponowne przyzwolenie.

Generał przewrócił oczami.

─ Zrozumiałem, pani kapitan.

─ Rozumiem, że _ma _pan ze sobą swoje rękawiczki? ─ generał zmierzył ją przeszywającym wzrokiem. ─ Panie generale, dobrze pan wie jak wiele jest ludzi, którzy chcą pana z...

Przerwało jej nagłe wybiegnięcie generała z pokoju.

─ Posiadanie tak nieodpartego uroku bywa prawdziwym utrapieniem ─ dobiegła ich zadufana odpowiedź zza drzwi.

Havoc zanotował, by nie spotykać się z kobietą, z którą się dzisiaj umówił w biurze. A przynajmniej tak długo, aż jego przełożony się tu znajduje. Hawkeye obrzuciła go Spojrzeniem, więc niechętnie wstał, człapiąc w ślady generała. Podążanie za nim stało się już ich zwyczajem, w razie jakiegokolwiek wypadku. Sam generał oczywiście nie miał nic o tym wiedzieć.

* * *

Przyzwyczajenie było drugą naturą ich ofiary. Wiedzieli dokładnie o której godzinie wstaje, o której godzinie podjeżdża pod niego wojskowe auto gotowe zabrać go do biura i jaką pijał poranną kawę (czarną). Bardzo rzadko jadał lunch poza biurem, chyba, że taki charakter miało spotkanie, na które się akurat udawał. Rzadko też opuszczał biuro przed godziną 20, chyba że wymagały tego towarzyskie powinności.

Wiedzieli także, że zazwyczaj późnym porankiem udawał się na spacer, gdy efekty pierwszego kubka kawy zaczynały słabnąć. Na to właśnie liczyli.

* * *

Roy Mustang wziął głęboki oddech i westchnął. Pamiętał jeszcze czasy, gdy powietrze w Centralnym Mieście nie cuchnęło dymem, popiołem i ogólnopanującym przygnębieniem. Był wtedy oczywiście o wiele młodszy. Wszyscy byli. Zabawne, jak bardzo parę lat było w stanie zmienić człowieka.

Ale chociaż spacer był przyjemny. Stał się zwyczajem Mustanga, gdy pewnego dnia zabrakło kawy zanim wypił swój drugi kubek. Po tym jak Hawkeye powstrzymała go przed podpaleniem nieszczęsnego, podrzędnego oficera , który był odpowiedzialny za zaopatrzenie, udał się w poszukiwaniu kawy do najbliższej kawiarni. Dzień był wtedy zaskakująco ładny i wracając z kafejki zdał sobie sprawę, że to fizyczny wysiłek spowodowany spacerem pobudził go do działania bardziej niż sama kawa. A będąc raczej zorganizowanym człowiekiem, Roy Mustang wprowadził do swojej codziennej rutyny dodatkową przechadzkę.

Hawkeye miała oczywiście rację, wystawiał się przez to na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale nadal był Płomiennym Alchemikiem, a ręce ukryte w kieszeniach płaszcza uzbrojone były w rękawiczki. Nic mu nie będzie. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Poza tym wiedział, że ktoś z jego zespołu będzie go pilnował. Oczywiście nie dał po sobie poznać, że coś o tym wie. Zatrzymał się na rogu ulic, po czym z rozwagą skręcił w stronę dworca kolejowego.

Musiał przyznać, że miał swoje pobudki ustalając taką, a nie inną trasę spaceru. Liczył na to, że wpadnie na Alphonse'a Elrica. Państwo Elric byli bardzo skrupulatni w przesyłaniu mu kartek świątecznych, do których zazwyczaj dołączali aktualne zdjęcie rodzinne. Był dzięki temu pewny, że będzie w stanie rozpoznać Ala, pomimo tego, że wyrósł z małego chłopca w prawdziwego mężczyznę. Był wyższy i nieco szerszy niż byłby obecnie Ed. Zastanawiał się leniwie czy Edwina będzie bardziej podobna do ojca czy wujka.

W zamyśleniu niemal zderzył się ze spacerującym żołnierzem. To samo w sobie było dziwne, zważając na to, że większość żołnierzy trzymała się z dala od oficerów. Zwłaszcza tych znanych, rzucających się w oczy generałów, którzy byli również Stanowymi Alchemikami. Dziwniejsze było jeszcze to, że mężczyzna nie przeprosił za ledwo uniknięte zderzenie, zamiast tego wyjmując rękę spod płaszcza. Palce Roya drgnęły w kieszeni i w ułamku sekundy jego ręce były już na zewnątrz, gdy względy praktyczne wygrały z obawą zniszczenia kolejnego płaszcza. Podejrzany mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i elegancko zszedł z drogi strumieniowi wody wylanego z okna, z którego następnie został wyrzucony kubeł. Royowi udało się uniknąć samego wiadra, jednak woda całkowicie przemoczyła jego rękawiczki. Krzywiąc się z niesmakiem na swoją własną nieuwagę, generał zdjął je z dłoni, jednocześnie uchylając się i ukrywając za wozem dostawczym.

Widział co najmniej czworo ludzi. Miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj była kolej Hawkeye na śledzenie go; z łatwością byłaby w stanie pokonać co najmniej dwójkę z nich, albo nawet wszystkich, w zależności jak bardzo byłaby zdenerwowana potencjalnym opóźnieniem raportów. Przechodnie z krzykiem uciekali i szukali schronienia, podczas gdy jego potencjalni zamachowcy szykowali się do wystrzału z ... cholera, używali wiatrówek. Zero iskier, które mógłby użyć na swoją korzyść. Przygotowali się, co, jak sądził, powinno mu nieco schlebiać, jednak nie było ani trochę pomocne w obecnej sytuacji. Gdzie podział kredę, którą zawsze przy sobie trzymał? Pracownicy pralni zawsze narzekali na bałagan, jaki robiły w jego kieszeniach.

─ Generale! ─ dobiegł do niego przerażony okrzyk. Odwrócił się, zaskoczony, podczas gdy jasnowłosy mężczyzna rzucił się na ziemię tuż obok niego w gradzie pocisków i drzazg.

─ Alphonse! Co ty tu robisz?

─ Eee... melduje się do gotowości? ─ zaoferował Al potulnie, z szeroko otwartymi oczami wyglądając zza ich powoli rozpadającej się kryjówki. ─ Jest ich czterech, prawda?

─ Tak sądzę.

Alphonse uśmiechnął się, przypominając w tym momencie do złudzenia innego Elrica.

─ To wszystko? Nie ma sprawy ─ złączył razem dłonie, po czym przyłożył je lekko do ziemi.

Roy uśmiechnął się w duchu - młodszy Elric nie przejął po bracie jego dramatycznej techniki. Poczuł dudnienie alchemicznej energii przepływającej przez ziemię poprzedzające zdławione okrzyki. Para wstała, otrzepując się z kurzu. Wyszli zza ukrycia, by przyjrzeć się dziełu Alphonse'a. Roy potarł brodę ręką, oceniając widok.

─ Całkiem nieźle.

─ Celem Elrica jest zadowolenie klienta.

Roy wybuchnął śmiechem.

─ Nie sądzę, by twój brat się z tym zgodził. Dobrze cię widzieć, Alphonse. Brakowało nam ciebie.

Młodszy mężczyzna ze wstydem zwiesił głowę, podczas gdy zza rogu wybiegł zdyszany Havoc.

─ Co się stało? Generale! Wszystko w porządku? ─ z szokiem wpatrywał się w kamienne ręce oplatające klnących napastników. Roy i Alphonse z fascynacją patrzyli jak wykręca sobie dłonie.

─ Kapitan mnie zabije, na pewno. Miałem pana pilnować, ta dziewczyna musiała być częścią ich planu, żeby odciągnąć mnie od mojej pracy...

Roy uniósł na to powątpiewająco brew. Już otwierał usta, gdy Havoc wrzasnął, sięgając po broń.

─ Cholera! Generale, na dół!

Kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch i rozpoznał lufę odbijającą promienie słońca.

A więc była ich piątka. Zamknął oczy, modląc się w duchu, by przeciwnik nie był strzelcem wyborowym. Al przygotowywał się do wykonania techniki transmutacyjnej pomimo tego, że wiedział, iż nie zdąży na czas.

Jednak zamiast oczekiwanego odgłosu wystrzału, jaki Mustang oczekiwał usłyszeć ─ a raczej nawet poczuć ─ do jego uszu dotarł szmer ostrza przecinającego powietrze i zdławiony okrzyk. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i z szeroko otwartymi ustami wpatrywał się jak na czole strzelca wykwita karmazynowa plama. Gdy mężczyzna upadał, słońce rozświetliło metalową gwiazdę, która wbiła się pomiędzy jego brwi. Przez chwilę nikt się nie poruszał. Potem ciszę przerwał rozbawiony głos.

─ Niezły fanklub ci się tu zebrał, co nie, Mustang?

Roya przeszedł dreszcz. Ten zachrypnięty głos brzmiał... znajomo.

Okapturzona figura zeskoczyła z rynny znajdującej się dwa piętra nad nimi, lądując lekko przy Alphonsie, który odwrócił się w jej stronę bez cienia zdziwienia.

─ Auric... ─ powiedział z nutą ostrzeżenia w głosie. ─ Nie zostałeś jeszcze... należycie przedstawiony generałowi.

─ Cóż mogę rzec ─ odpowiedział spokojnie Roy, odzyskując panowanie nad sytuacją. ─ Sława potrafi być niekiedy prawdziwym brzemieniem. Niezły cel, masz pewną rękę.

Al z jakiegoś powodu zakrztusił się słysząc jego słowa. Tajemniczy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami ukrytymi pod wysłużonym płaszczem.

─ Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo. Ale chyba jednak jestem bardziej zmęczony niż sądziłem.

─ A to dlaczego? ─ połknął haczyk Roy, ciekawy dokąd go on zaprowadzi.

─ Po pierwsze: właśnie ocaliłem ci tyłek bez wcześniejszego ustalenia i podpisania kontraktu. I po drugie: celowałem w jego gardło.

W tym momencie Al się już w niego wpatrywał i Auric zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie chciał jednak spojrzeć mu w oczy, gdyż wiedział już co w nich dostrzeże. Szok, ból i przerażenie na wieść o tym, że Auric potrafi zabić kogoś tak łatwo, bez żadnego zawahania.

Samemu Auricowi zajęło trochę czasu pogodzenie się z tym faktem.

─ Kim jesteś? Alphonse, skąd go znasz? ─ zapytał w końcu Roy, w którego głosie dosłyszeć można było chłodną nutę. Havoc stał teraz za jego ramieniem, marszcząc brwi w odpowiedzi na nieznany element w równaniu.

Alphonse westchnął.

─ Um... cóż... widzi pan...

Zatrzymała go dłoń na ramieniu.

─ Powinniśmy przeprowadzać tę rozmowę na ulicy?

─ Masz coś do ukrycia? ─ warknął Havoc.

Głos nieznajomego pozostał denerwująco spokojny, jednak można było dosłyszeć w nim ślad irytacji.

─ Każdy ma coś do ukrycia, poruczniku─jakkolwiek─masz─na─imię. I czekaj, czekaj... czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie _niskim?_

Havoc niemal połknął trzymanego w ustach papierosa. Roy zbladł. Ten gwałtowny brak logiki mógł być kojarzony tylko i wyłącznie z jedną osobą.

─ Auric, proszę cię ─ skrzywił się Al.

Wyglądało na to, że bez względu na to w jakim świecie sie znajduje, Edward Elric zawsze będzie miał kompleksy na punkcie swojego wzrostu.

─ Dobra, już dobra. Mam jednak nadzieję, że wiesz, że w tym momencie rujnujesz moją reputację szpiega ─ oskarżył go Auric, ściągając z głowy kaptur. Potrząsnął głową, uwalniając swoje długie, związanie w kucyk włosy z płaszcza. Słońce zabłysnęło w nich, sprawiając, że kosmyki wydawały się być niemal złote, podczas gdy wściekłe tygrysio─żółte oczy bez zawahania spotkały niedowierzający wzrok Roya.

─ Zadowolony?


End file.
